Zuma: The Best Video Game Player Ever
(I have no beginning for this; let's just go straight to the story) (The episode starts with Zuma playing Mario Party 8 on the Wii. He wins his 35th game in a row) Zuma: With skills like these... someone like me could go far. I'm talking world champion, maybe even multiuniversal! Rocky: Yeah... but there's a problem with your logic: There's always someone better than you. AL-WAYS. Zuma: There's a little thing called being #1 for a reason. You can bet I want that coveted title Rocky: I understand that, but someone's gonna end up breaking your, might I say, rather impressive streak (Suddenly...) Rocky: What the heck was that?! (An entity appears suddenly, from seemingly out of nowhere. All everyone can see is a hoodie and denim jeans on him. Anyone who's played against him knows his power. He calls himself Reece, for reasons no one knows) That's right, it's me "Reece": Zuma, you think you're "all that" with your win streaks that seem to go on forever. I'm here to tell you: They all end today. (takes off hood) Let's get serious Zuma: My thoughts exactly. You pick the 1st game "Reece": You forget; I've played 133 games and beaten 73. I've beaten ~55% of the games I've played Zuma: Impressive... But I've played 276 and beaten 193. A ~70% completion ratio "Reece": Numbers don't mean a thing. It's dumb skills these days Zuma: Well said. Lemme gather my friends and then we'll begin. One... on... One. (About 20 minutes later* Sorry about that. I have quite a few friends) "Reece": No sweat. The more people that see your eventual defeat the happier I'll be Chase: Get him, Zuma! I've seen you play before. You got this! Marshall: I got $200 on you Zuma! Don't let me down! Rubble: If you win against this guy I'll build you the best pup house you've ever had! Skye: Go, Zuma! Zuma: (cracks knuckles) Let's play. (drinks Mountain Dew) I win, you dudes leave me and everyone else alone. You win... I submit to you being #1 Best of 7? "Reece": Deal (Game #1: Mario Party 8) Zuma: My favorite! (Zuma wins handily, 3 stars 66 coins to 1 star 7 coins) "Reece": Only 1 loss. I can easily make that up (Game #2: Dragon Age Origins; Broodmother speed run. Faster time wins; defeats add 30 seconds to your time. Zuma wins this one but just barely, 4:09 with no defeats to 4:11 with no defeats) (Writer's note: This definitely did NOT happen in my experience with the Broodmother. It took me an additional 33 attempts. This is a fanfic and should be regarded as such) Rocky: Don't let your guard down Zuma! If you do he'll take advantage of your weaknesses and clobber you! Skye: Yeah! Don't let him down, Zuma (Game #3: Pop-Up Duel in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon. All cards available, but all + attack cards are not allowed. Guard Breaks aren't allowed either. "Reece" wins, but it was a long duel that lasted 43 minutes. 2-0, the final result of the duel) "Reece": I didn't expect a duel that long. Usually it's 10 minutes and boom, it's over Zuma: I almost had you... (Game #4: Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Kirby VS Meta Knight. 15 minutes or 10 lives) (Zuma wins again, 2 lives to 0. The best of seven at this point is Zuma 3, "Reece" 1. But the final 3 games have the hardest challenges... if we get to them) (Game #5: Zuma wins this, he wins the series: Test Drive (Xbox). I once won a race with 15 seconds to go on the clock. It was the race that finished the game. Zuma has to run this exact race. And win by 2 seconds) (Race result: Zuma: 2:26.77. "Reece": 2:29.01. Zuma wins the best of 7 4-1 and is #1 among gamers! Zuma: ... ... I son! Face it, you're a phony a fluke! "Reece": I nearly got spun out, dude. Give me a little credit for saving the car Zuma: Uh... No. I won fair and square. Now get out of here before Rocky beats you senseless Rocky: Don't think I won't "Reece": OK, I concede that you are the #1 gamer anywhere (I leave without a trace) Zuma: Glad that's over. Now who wants to watch those new Storage Wars episodes I taped? (Everyone agrees. I better go make room for everyone to sit I guess!) (Yay, I actually get the short end of the stick this time. Enjoy reading the text above this ending mini-paragraph) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Shorts Category:Fanon shorts Category:Episodes Focusing on Zuma